


Stories by The Hearth

by ClosedOffCottage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, Prompt Fic, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosedOffCottage/pseuds/ClosedOffCottage
Summary: Writing things! I have little to no experience! These prompts come from tumblr. I'm trying to explore writing things because I need new hobbies. Thank you very much if you do read these!





	1. Kelsie can't seem to catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> Warning] attacks, implied rape, dirty Language!

Kelsie has been sitting here for how many years now? She can’t quite remember how much time she have spent here. All of her years(-years, it has been years) in this prison cell have been blurred. Kelsie doesn’t know( it doesn’t seem to remember much nowadays) when she began to just sit there, on the bottom bunk. Remembering that some people would try to talk to her or move her but she just stayed put. The guards that used to be here were real dickheads though, Kelsie thought with a chuckle. 

She stood up, her bones not making a sound despite not being in use. Spider, beetles and flies scatter, being disturbed by her movements. Her lank brown(now black by the nature in the cell) flows to her shoulders, never changing. Kellsie was stuck in time, her body was indifferent to the state of the now crumbling walls. 

Her eyes have been downcast the entire time Kelsie sat on the bed, so her eyes were attacked by the lavish greens. Birds were everywhere you could see. Flying, beautiful colours, trilling and chirping all around her. The grass was overgrown, the trees were so high it was a surprising that Kelsie could see the sunlight at all. She stepped out of the wrecked building to the itchy grass. 

Her clothes were ruined, disgusting and you could barely see the colour of the uniform. Kelsie could see the little nametag a bit, it probably had her full name. She couldn’t remember her last name. It had something to do with flowers. It was so hard to not remember anything. Why had she decided to sit and forget. Why had she decided to do nothing? She could’ve left! She could’ve done something more than to rot away in this place. She can’t really rot but still! Kelsie doesn’t know!

Kelsie had to calm down, she had to. The last time she didn’t calm down she ended up in this place. She was in a haze of murder for so long she probably ended so many families. Oh god, the children. Why could she still remember the children! Of all the things she had to remember it was the children! They didn’t deserve to be the victim to her breakdown. 

Her breath came short, shallow. Was this how those children felt? Could they see their tears gathering up in their sweet innocent eyes? Her chest felt so tight, like she was put into the tightest corset. Was this revenge? Their still her breath in the most beautiful place while she stole theirs in damp,dark basements? 

She didn’t regret some of her kills though. She remembered one. It was so satisfying to see his blood on her hands. To see his eyes widen in fear and his jaw come open. Devin. Devin with his filthy hands and his filthy wants. Kelsie did not regret that kill. In fact, she took her sweet time with him, ripping off his clean cut nails, than ripping of his dirty fucking dick.

Kelsie could feel her knees shake with the same bloodlust. Her hands digged into her palms. Her nails drawing blood. Blood like Devins. She came to realise that she could hear voice close by. Dirty voices like hers. The trees were pushed back.

Kelsie lunged.


	2. Niel's Nefarious Necromancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel wishes for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings] Non- graphic description of abuse, dead bodies, language, bad latin. Nude people

It took a long time to find a suitable specimen. One that hasn’t yet bloated. Neil could experiment with the more decomposed ones at another time. 

His body was perfect. Sure it took a lot of time to break into the city's morgue but it was worth it to find him. Agarthel Fields was a tall fellow with broad shoulders and a large waist. Towering over people like he was with the ease of mountains. Fields were definitely taller than his future master, Neil of the west isles. 

Neil, who was laughing with his high voice, drove off with Fields in the back of his 2007 Honda Element. Fields is gonna be a masterpiece, thought the future necromancer with a happy sigh. The sounds of passing cars were soothing to Niel as he slumped back in his seat. Thinking back to what led to him stealing Agarthel Fields, while he drove back to base.

Back when he was little, still a wee little lad, thought Niel as he chuckled, his mother had died. Poor mother, with her soft hands and her long brown hair, had died a bitter death by his father's hands. No one knew how she died but Niel was right there. Right there when his evil stupid father had flung his powerful magic at his darling mother. A mother who had done nothing wrong, was just trying to protect her weakling of a son, the necromancer thought angrily. 

Little Niel couldn’t say anything about it, since his father commanded that he didn’t say anything lest he ended up like his mother. Niel’s little child mind conjured up the idea of that if he couldn’t say anything than maybe his mother could say something. He threatened his father by saying he’ll conjure his mother's ghost and let her spill his dirty secrets. 

“ what a stupid boy y’re, thinking y’could conjure up someones ghost!” Niels' father had said loud and brashfully. He hit him till he could barely stand after that. 

Over the years he would spill his ambitions to peers and teachers. They all had the same reaction. Saying it was a stupid idea and why would disrupt the dead like that and the one thing he hated most.

What makes you think someone as weak as you could possibly do something like that?

He moved away to live with his cousin at sixteen, not wanting to stay with his father for much longer after that bastard had almost broken his spine. His cousin, Lily Mays-Hamming, was a woman who would end up as a hag someday. Boring person, bossy and demanded Niel to work to earn his keep in that tiny apartment. But Lily didn’t hit Niel and usually left him to his own devices.

The thing that led him to think of Necromancy was a book in Lily's personal Library. He wasn’t supposed to be there but he was bored and any teenager would want to snoop around in an aspiring hags place. 

It was a fairytale, something called ‘Four sisters and the Demented Skeleton’. It followed with the sisters blasting up an old cemetery, disrupting the peaceful place. When an old skeleton with skin hanging off them ‘woke’ up and cursed those sorry cretins. 

Niel gained an idea, people would probably say that he made an illusion of his mother's ghost and say he was just trying to do something nefarious to his old man. But no one could say no when the person was staring at them and telling them what had happened. No one could deny what his mother said.

Niel had spent the last two years searching for any piece of literature that said something about Necromancy. It was often in fiction as no one had ever tried to actually do it. One common thing was a body of water and peace offerings, mostly food. He had read Frankenstein. With the son being big and green and being brought back to life by Electricity. Niel didn’t have any laboratory like the Frankestien had but he didn’t think he’ll need any. 

Niel had decided with a new corpse. He had done this whole thing about four times with other corpses, but those rotten people hadn’t even twitched. If Fields could work, then Niel would have to figure out how to reanimate older corpses. 

It was seven pm now, the sky was nearly dark, as it was nearing Winter. No one would be by the lake now. 

Niel parked his car in the empty parking lot. He sat straight in his seat, trying to stop himself from squealing and jumping up and down with what he was about to do. He breathed in and out, calming down his beating heart. He peeked his head to see the black body bag which contained one Agarthel Fields. He had to nearly fold the man as he was just too tall for Niels' borrowed car. 

Niel turned off his car and tried to quickly scramble out of his car. His dark brown hair swooshed with him. When he opened the back doors of his car, a part of the bag was already sliding off to get to the ground. Niel quickly picked his head- feet? No, head- and propped him sitting upward on his seat. Niel searched for his book bag as well. There were about ten tacos from Taco bell in there along with a bottle of sprite as an offering. He had some clothes for him and Fields, in case they got wet. He also brought a knife, as carving runes helped the process a lot more. 

He put his bag on his shoulders, trying not to crush the tacos in it. He steadied himself and took a deep breath to prepare to drag Field's body about a mile. He started out with hugging Fields torso and arms but decided he should hold on his shoulders so he could let his legs hit the ground. Niel lifted Field's body out of the Ford. He grunted with the weight of the tallers male body. 

He continued to drag along the body. Rocks and the wet ground. Neil shivered with the cold, wishing he had brought a bigger hoodie. It took him about thirty minutes to get to the spot he has been using to do these rituals.

The grass was muddy and wet, but with fewer rocks than the other side of the lake. It was disguised by the trees. Old trash also littered the place, probably from all those people who didn’t know that magic came from the earth. It was quiet, Niel hearing only the occasional croak of frogs from further down the great body of water.

He set the body bag down, carefully. The body was not far from the lake but it was far enough to let Niel carve the runes in the ground. 

He put his book bag on the ground, it’s blue colour tarnished by the mud. Niel walks over to the body bag and opens it to reveal Agarthel, his project. 

Pale blonde hair that reaches his ears lay flat on his head. His face is rougher and more gruff than Neils heart shaped face. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted. His skin is so white that Neil almost fears that maybe his body won’t be fresh enough, but no, it’s fresh. Agarthel died by choking, so you can see his neck bruised by hands. He wears a white long sheet, covering the rest of his body. Neil wishes he could’ve put something under him besides the wet grass but it would ruin the ritual.

Neil slides the bag off of Agarthel, along with his white sheet, nothing hiding the dead body. He can see some bruises on his right forearm, a slight yellow amidst pale skin. Neil does not gag anymore, he stopped doing that after he was eleven and he had to see his own bones from one of his many ‘accidental’ injuries. 

Thankfully, Neil got him before those pesky workers could do anything more to his body.

Neil goes around the body to get his book bag. Grabbing it, Niel opens the bag to get out the offering and knife. Cutting into the ground is more effective than just spray painting the ground. He sets the bag of tacos near Agarthel’s head and gets on his hands and knees so he could carve it in better. 

“Cum ferro, ut sit cadaver tuum essentia evadere tuam, et dimittam te, et virtus mea quest in adjutorium meum intende” He whispers, while moving around Agarthel. Cutting into the wet ground is easier than all the other times he had done this. He chants the same thing while he writes on the grown. 

When he is done he goes over to the Taco Bell bag. Picking it up, he walks to the lake. He walks with doubts in his mind. Because as much as he hates it, he is weak. Weak in magic power. He doesn’t want to think that a stronger person can do it. Niel has to be enough. 

Niel submerges himself in the water at waist level, his leggings getting wet and cold. He holds the bag an inch above the calm water. He is shivering with the cold chill of November and the water. He goddamn hopes that this time works. He doesn’t think he has anymore patience. Niel doesn’t want to give up yet. 

He calls all the magic in him. The runes shine brightly with him. Death, Man, Gift, Lake, Earth and Life shine with his magic. The brunette hopes that no one else can see the light of his power. He begins to drop the bag and he begins to speak.

“Obsecro autem huic auxilium. Obsecro autem huic evigilare faciatis. Creatura tua quos forgotton, evigilabunt auxilio tuo. In quacumque die invocavero Magia, vitae necisque primitiis accipere. Agri Agarthel homo evigilare faciatis.” His hands dip in the cold water and he shivers even more. With the last words, Niel drops his offerings and gives them every bit of magic he could muster.

The sky begins to rain. Niel stands still and closes his eyes. He expects Agarthel’s body to now be submerged in water, The Earth's Blood. His Runes shining brightly against the corpse's pale body.

“Duc me animam suam” Niel says, tremors moving his body. 

The rain stops and Niel opens his eyes. He doesn’t hesitate to move against the water to the shore. He is weak and tired from exhausting his body of his magic. He crawls to his knees and shuffles to Agarthel Field. 

He looks the same. Same unmoving figure that Niel has had for four hours. Same stupid blonde hair and same stupid yellow bruises. 

Niel hangs his head and cries. He hoped and he gave and he doesn’t know what else they want. He digs his hands into the same ground that he cut and released. Niel didn’t want his wishes to die like Agarthel. Choked out and struggling. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays there but the moon is fully out when he hears something.

A groan. 

A gruff, groan that did not come from him or any animal that may be able to be here. It’s a groan that sounds like any other guy.

But it’s not from any other guy, It’s from a guy who shouldn’t be able to to talk or move or breathe.

Niel lifts his head just in time to see Agarthel open his bright green eyes and lick his mouth.

Niel scurries over to touch the once dead man. Agarthel’s head moves slowly, not yet assessing what's happening. Niels touches his face, the skin doesn’t feel as cold as it used to be. Niel can feel Agarthel’s body move and start working again.

Niel's high pitched laugh is accompanied with heart-wrenched sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! it took me a longer time than my Kelsie the Immortal


	3. Goodnight, in domestic thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy vampire, A tired Werewolf, and a thinking ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief descriptions of smooching and also tired writing.
> 
> I'm very tired.

“Amy!Amy! s-stop laughing your gonna ruin my eyeliner”

“Than make Rose go away! She keeps poking me”

“Rose, I will call Aster if you keep on making Amy mess this up, I have a super important meeting with the higherups.”

Rose crosses her now transparent arms, a pout on her tan face.

“Gag me with a shovel! Those dust particles probably just want to know how to work the thermostat again” the ghost floats over to Dane’s wooden desk, making the papers on it flip themselves. 

“Whatever, they still need to be answered to, or they might start to try to make another bridge to their great overlord” Dane waves her manicured hand, eyes closed as she sits crisscrossed. Her brown hair is done up, in a slick ponytail, reaching down to her shoulders. In front of her, Amy holds her face to steady it, focusing all her attention on placing the eyeliner just right.

“Great! Maybe their lord will keep them occupied enough to never come back” Rose scoffs, looking over the papers on the old desk. The room was part of a big manor deep in the oak woods, the manor usually housing other ghosts to chill and take a break from scaring the pants off mortals. Roses room was the only one that looked lived in(literally), as Roses room was also Amy’s and Dane’s room.

“Like they’ll-Hey!”

“I’m done with your eyes, now shut your mouth, leech!”

Amy goes back to focusing, staring intently at Dane’s mouth.

Rose sighs, eyes lidded as she looks up at the popcorn ceiling.

With Dane’s and Amy’s salary, they could move into a cleaner space, but it has been the two’s home for 3 years since they both started on the journey of being a monster. 

Ghosts in this realm are like holders of knowledge, so they usually see to it that the unfortunate newcomers are settled in. 

Unfortunate because most people are turned at an early age. Example 1 and 2, Amy Winshore and Dane Black-Richardson. One turned into a werewolf at the short age of 18 and the other a vampire at 19. What kind of sicko turns someone forever 19? Crazy thirsty vampires that’s what.

Also, unfortunately, was that no werewolf or vampire were either sane or free enough to see to the settlement of the two.

So Rosemary made them sleep in a forever unslept bed. Dusty and cold but they had each other.

Weird to think that the two would stick around here longer. Especially for an outdated ghost.

“Annnnnnd done!”

Amys’ voice drew the ghost out of her mind, as is usual for a still thinking dead person.

Rose turned around, to see Dane, with her usual bold red lipstick and clean smart looking clothes, and Amy, still in an oversized shirt, with her tail laying flat.

Rose couldn’t stop the smile on her lips as she became more solid and walked over to the bed.

She bent down when she arrived and placed a big wet smooch on both of their big heads.

Dane swatted at her.

“Hey! No touching the merchandise!”

Amy, the sleepy dog she was, just sat there, on the brink of sweet sleep, swaying to an unsung lullaby.

“Bet no else is touching the merchandise! Make them pay if they even glance at you” Amy pouted, staring down at Dane.

“Yeah uh duh, c’mon, give me one for the road?” Dane suddenly pouted, pleading with big ol’ eyes.

Rose smiled, loving the moment every time Dane left for the night.

Tanned hands squished a pale face, dragging the face up to kiss Dane softly, to not smudge the lipstick.

“Thank you, my rose”

“Yeah yeah, go on you doofus, you’re gonna be late”

“Kiss Amy when she wakes okay? I’ll be back by the morning”

Dane walks out, her flats making echos down the walls.

Rose slowly sinks into the purple blankets, resting her hand on Amy’s dusty blond hair, content in afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tiredoldmachine.tumblr.com/post/640633318661095424/art-for-a-my-own-fic-very-tired-did-very-fast
> 
> Art that I did. very tired...  
> my brain go msshmssh,,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be posting these on my wattpad, which is HotTopiciscool! silly name but I grown attached to it!


End file.
